


What Is Lost

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You speak of treachery like you have nothing to lose (used as opening line), not a secret any more, "I'll make you feel better".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So…Polyvore has constant contests to make sets, and the latest Merlin one was a Gwen set. The first thing that came to mind was Morgana and Gwen's relationship, and how much it changed this past year. So I made [this](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=29705255). And while searching for pictures, Morgana got louder and louder, so I had to ask Ceria to help me with a prompt so she would shut up again. And here's the result.

You speak of treachery like you have nothing to lose. You, who now have everything you wanted: his love, his regard, a place in the light. Or so you think. Still you have no title, though he looks at you as though you hold up the sky. You are still just a servant, sister to a knight or no. He will never marry you. How could he? After all, he will be king, and you are still nothing compared to that. Perhaps you know it, and that is why your words are so bitter?

How can you truly understand betrayal? Your losses are nothing to mine: family, home, position…all of it gone. How can you understand the feeling of having everything you cared for taken from you by them? Of being lied to all your life, a part of you hidden forever for fear of losing what little you had left? But I will hide no longer. And I will not allow them to rule me. And I will not allow him to take you from me this way.

You talk of how I betrayed you. Who betrayed whom? I am the outcast now. The one who looks in from the outside, wishing. But I was the one who fought to keep you at my side; to keep you safe. I was the one who stood up to Uther when he when he threw you in prison, and again when he murdered your father. And even now, despite it all, I still wish you to be by my side.

But his son is the one you love, not I. Arthur, who will never see you the way I could. Who cannot marry a commoner, regardless of what you might wish. Who will never love you. Not the way you truly deserve to be loved. Not the way I could. Did. And will again, when you are mine once more.

You look at me as though you do not know me. When you first see me, your eyes go dark and dull, your words bitter on my ears, even before I can explain my purpose for seeking you out. To explain to you my choice. To offer you the same. But you see nothing but him. Not any longer. Now, I am nothing to you.

It was not always this way. Once I was the only one you thought of. You, who held me during my nightmares, who nursed me through long and sleepless nights with stories of better times to come--now you see only him. And that is more than I can bear.

I will not lose. I refuse. Not to him. And if it takes me a decade, an age, a millennia…you will be mine again. I will see that light in your eyes when you look at me once more. And then he will pay. Both of them shall. For taking all that is mine. And he will regret us both.

And I? I will never let you go. Not ever again.


End file.
